


Valayun and the Flowering Fungus of Nor'dun

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anachronistic systems of honor, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Honorable Duel, Jealousy, Learnin' about dwarves, Monsters and Mana AU, Or Is It?, anachronistic diction, love pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Valayun falls victim to the toxic spores of a strange fungus, and he behavior toward one of her teammates takes a turn for the amorous. Pike is jealous, Block is suspicious, Meklavar is nervous, and Takashi Shirogane's third cousin Hiro has more important things on his mind.





	Valayun and the Flowering Fungus of Nor'dun

As was her habit, Valayun stayed ahead of the party while they traveled through the woods. The forest was her home, and she knew its peculiarities and was attenuated to its dangers.

Ahead, something rustled. Probably a prey animal, but if something was waiting in ambush, she would ferret it out. No need to waste her arrows, though. She took a small stone from the forest floor and launched it into the brush.

Immediately, a foz jumped from the brush toward her, startling her. She fell backwards as the foz scampered away. As she collided with the ground, a cloud of yellow dust puffed out into the air.

Valayun cursed herself, being startled by a foz. That hadn't happened since she was a child, still learning the ways of the forest. And this cloud...

She held her breath, though she knew she had already inhaled some, and cleared the brush away where she had landed. Surrounding her was a bed of purple flowering fungi. She knew the kind, _Agaricus flos_ , and she knew its effects. Already the spores were working, her balance felt off, there was a tingling in her fingertips, and her head started to feel light. More than that, her friends were coming, and they'd likely breathe the spores too if she did nothing.

\---

"Valayun hasn't checked back in in a while." Meklavar noted.

"You think something happened to her?" Block asked. "Like a monster attack? Or a carnivorous plant?"

Meklavar shrugged. "Could be a mimic. I think there are mimics in the forest."

Hiro, paladin and third cousin of their original companion Takashi, chided them. "I doubt there's anything in this forest she couldn't handle."

"Yeah..." Pike looked nervous. "But, maybe we should pick up the pace a little, just in case."

Meklavar didn't respond, though she did start walking faster.

It was Meklavar who saw her first, up ahead, firing an arrow into the sky.

Valayun turned to see Meklavar running toward her. "Wait, hang on, don't-"

Just as the two were close enough to actually hear each other, a torrential downpour of water fell from the sky. It let up in just a moment, leaving both of them drenched.

Meklavar shook the water from her plate mail as Valayun stumbled toward her. "What was that?"

"Sorry," Valayun closed the distance and leaned against Meklavar's shoulder. She motioned to the fungus bed. "Spores. Had to... so you wouldn't..."

"Woah, Val, are you okay?"

The rest of the party had caught up at this point. "What happened?" Hiro asked.

"Something about spores?" Meklavar pointed where Valayun had indicated, and Block went over to investigate.

"Is she okay?" Pike asked.

"I'll be fine." Valayun leaned a bit more of her weight in Meklavar. "Not deadly... just need to wait it out."

"For how long?"

Valayun closed her eyes, conjuring the information back, though her mind was foggy, and it was hard to concentrate. "Eight vargas. Strongest for the first."

Block stood back up from where he had been crouching, looking at the fungi. "What exactly does it do?"

Valayun tried to explain, but it was too complex to hold in her mind, let alone verbalize. She shook her head and repeated, "I'll be fine."

Pike counted on his fingers. "But there's less than eight vargas 'til sundown."

"Well then, we'll set up camp now." Hiro said. "Pike, see if you can find a clearing. Block, if you can do it safely, collect a sample from the fungus bed, we might need it."

Pike nodded and disappeared into the shadows cast by the trees. Block gave an "On it!" and pulled out his field alchemy tools.

Hiro turned to Valayun and Meklavar. "Valayun, can you walk?"

Valayun, who had been steadily relying more and more on Meklavar for balance, shook her head.

Hiro nodded. "Meklavar, you'll have to carry her."

"Uh, sure."

Valayun smiled as Meklavar took her into her arms. She draped her own arms around Meklavar's neck and snuggled in. Meklavar pretended not to notice, though a slight warmth rose to her cheeks.

"Okay, I got some clippings." Block said.

Pike returned, then. "There's a clearing a few paces east of here. A river a few paces farther for fresh water. We can set up camp there."

"Exellent." Hiro nodded. "Lead the way."

Pike glanced over at Meklavar and Valayun. "Hang on, how come she gets to carry Val?"

"Because I'm a dwarf, Pike! I don't suffer encumbrance penalties." Though, inside, Meklavar was kind of glad to be the one to do it.

\---

While setting up camp, Valayun had stuck as close to Meklavar as possible, even when the dwarf needed to put her axe to work chopping wood. Now, however, with the fire burning and night beginning to fall, Meklavar sat with her armor off for the night, and Valayun sat with her, leaning against her arm.

She had been nearly catatonic for the first varga, speaking only when spoken to, spending long moments in some sort of trance. Now, however, she was more lucid, able to carry on simple conversation. "I really am sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have let something like this happen. I should have been wiser."

"Nobody's perfect." Meklavar said by way of reassurance.

"I don't know about 'nobody.'" Valayun said with a small smile.

"Even experts slip up sometimes." Meklavar glanced over at her axe. "I've been fighting for twenty pheebs, but I still make miscalculations or mistakes. That's what Block's for. All of us, really. We watch each others' backs."

Valayun hugged Meklavar's arm. "I'm very glad to have you watching my back."

Meklavar blushed and looked at the fire instead. "No problem."

Pike sidled up to where Block was cooking. "So, you ever see anything like these fungi before?"

"Nope." Block lifted a ladle from the stewpot. He sniffed it and, without even needing to taste it, dropped it back in and reached for his spices. "Herbalism's more Val's thing. Although..."

Pike raised an eyebrow. "Although what?"

"Well, like I said, I don't really know plants beyond what I have to as a wizard." Block stirred. "But I know stories. And I've been keeping my eyes on her. I'd say this is pretty consistent with something I read about in my village's library."

"Yeah?"

Block motioned to where Valayun was snuggling with Meklavar, a content smile on her face. "Love pollen."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah. Maiden and a knight go traveling in the woods and they come across a flower, as unusual as it is beautiful. The knight, obviously, picks the flower as a gift for his charge, but when she goes to smell it- Boom! Love pollen."

"Well, w-what happens then?"

Block shrugged. "Depends on the story. And on the knight. If it's a tragedy, the knight returns the maiden's false affections, deflowering her and dishonoring them both. If it's got a happy ending, the knight stays true to the virtue of chastity and they find a way to break the curse."

Pike looked worried now. "You don't think Meklavar would 'dishonor them both,' do you?"

Block thought about that for a moment. "You know? In all the time I've known Meklavar, it's never come up. I bet we can trust her, though. I mean, would you 'return false affection'?"

"Of course not." Pike's words sounded more certain than his face. "Doesn't matter how beautiful a girl is, or how strong she's coming on to you, if it ain't real it ain't worth it."

"Right." Block nodded. "I'm sure Mek feels the same."

After dinner, Hiro stood. "Alright, I'll take first watch. Valayun, you just get some rest tonight, alright?"

Valayun nodded.

"Next will be Pike, then Block, the Meklavar. I'll cover an additional shift after that."

Everyone nodded or spoke up affirmatively.

"Good. Get some rest, guys. We're going to have to make up lost ground tomorrow."

As Meklavar and Valayun stood, Vlayun kept a hold of Meklavar's arm. "If it's alright with you," She said, "I was hoping we might spend the night together."

Meklavar froze.

Behind her, Pike froze as well.

"My body aches." She said, as though that clarified anything. "Like a fever, my blood runs hot."

Meklavar gulped. "Oh, yeah?"

"I'd be more comfortable if I had someone beside me as I slept."

"Oh, yeah. Obviously." Meklavar breathed a sigh. It made sense she would choose the only other girl in the party for something like that.

"Wonderful!"

And so, two bedrolls were brought into one tent as Pike looked on in horror. He gestured, wordlessly and indignantly, to Block, who shrugged and retired to his own tent.

\---

Meklavar had never seen Valayun with her hair down, stripped to a single layer for sleep. Even in the monochrome of darkvision, she was stunning. The dwarf wisely chose to lay facing away, lest she lie awake all night, gazing at Valayun's objective beauty.

However, that left her surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Val?"

"Is this alright?

Her arms were hot, and as she pressed her front into Meklavar's back that felt hot too.

"You weren't kdding about the fever thing." Meklavar whispered.

"And yet your body is so cool and soothing."

"Dwarves run colder than most." Though even as she said it, Meklavar had trouble believing it. Her face, at least, felt very warm.

"I really need to thank you." Valayun whispered into her neck. "It seems every time I'm in trouble, you're there to save me. Quite often, you get hurt in the process."

"That's my role. My function in the party. I get hurt so you don't have to."

Valayun hummed unhappily.

"And besides," Meklavar continued, "whenever I get hurt, you're right there to fix me up."

"We do make a good team." Valayun purred. She shifted slightly. "Still... I would like to do something to show my thanks." She brought her hands near, but not quite to, Meklavar's chest. "If you would like."

Meklavar could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She had never considered actually being with Valayun. As far as she could tell, being in love with Val was a universal condition, and the elf could have whatever suitor she wanted. She took a deep breath.

"No."

Valayun's heart sank.

"Not tonight. Any night but tonight."

Valayun's arms returned to wrapping around Meklavar's middle. "You're right." She said with a smile. "Better to do it when I'm sober."

Meklavar again let out a relieved breath.

"Tomorrow then?" Valayun whispered.

"I-if you feel the same tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will." Valayun placed a tender peck on the back of Meklavar's neck. "I love you Meklavar."

\---

"So..." Pike put an arm around Meklavar's shoulder, "How was your night with Val?"

It was just the two of them and Block so far. Hiro was awake, but off doing his famously long morning ritual. The one that made him look absolutely resplendant, even if the party had a slight peek behind the curtain.

"Fine." Meklavar blushed despite herself. "It was fine."

"You didn't, you know, do anything with her, did you?"

"No!" Meklavar shook loose of his arm. "Not that that's any of your business!"

"Mm-hmm." Pike was unconvinced. He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"Woah, guys," Block spoke up, "let's just calm-"

"Step off, Pike! What Val and I do has nothing to do with you."

"Oh no?" Pike advanced. "You know, sleeping with someone hyped up on love pollen is pretty much the same as sleeping with someone you've got mind controlled."

Meklavar flared. "Are you accusing me of something?!"

"No!" Honestly, Pike wasn't sure what he was doing. But in this moment, he hit on something. "I'm challenging you."

"What?"

Block echoed her "What?"

"Yeah!" Pike snapped his fingers. "I challenge you to a duel of honor. If I don't know for sure you're telling the truth, I can't feel comfortable traveling with you. But if you are telling the truth, then the fortunes will favor your blade, and you'll best me in a duel of honor."

"You guys, this is nuts." Block said, coming close and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Let's just calm down, have some breakfast-"

"If I win, you'll apologize for even suggesting that I would take advantage of someone." It wasn't a question, it was a stipulation.

"Absolutely."

"Then I accept." Meklavar moved toward her plate mail.

"Woah, woah, hang on." Pike said, "You can't wear armor in a duel, that's completely unfair!"

"No way! You're used to fighting without armor, I'm used to fighting in it. If I can't wear my mail I'll be at a disadvantage."

"Dude, I'm a ninja assassin about to have an honorable duel. That's already plenty disadvantage."

Meklavar seemed to accept that. "Alright then. We duel at the river. My axe, your knife. A duel to first blood."

"Yeah. Oh, but if you kill me or take a limb off, that counts as a forfeit."

"Right, yeah, obviously."

Block looked between the two of them. "Oh, geez, you guys are really doing this, huh?"

"Stay here, Block." Pike said.

"Yeah, someone should be here when Valayun wakes up."

With that, the two of them started marching toward the river.

\---

Valayun woke alone, well rested and clear of mind. She stretched, she dressed, and she exited the tent. Block was there, munching on breakfast rations and muttering something to himself, and he waved her a good morning.

"How you feeling today, Val?" He asked, offering her a bag of rations. "Get it all out of your system?"

"I have, thank you." Valayun took the bag, but took a swig from her waterskin before eating.

"Yeah, too bad about Meklavar, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if you wanted a relationship with her, but it's gotta be a bummer to have that possibility cut off."

Valayun started to feel anxious. "I'm sorry?"

"You know, 'cause you'd never know if your feelings for her are real, or just left over from the love pollen."

"Love pollen? Block, that wasn't love pollen." Valayun was incredulous. "It was the spores of _agaricus flos_."

Block stared at her a long while. "I don't follow."

Valayun rolled her eyes. "It's the flowering fungus. It resembles a flowering plant to attract insects, and its spores have psychoactive effects. Once in your system, they lower a person's inhibitions and their self-preservation instinct, and they inhibit rational thought and short-term memory."

"Wait, why... why would they do that?"

"So that the victim will do something reckless and dangerous, and the fungus can feed on their corpse."

Block's eyes widened and he shuddered. "Okay, bad plant." He took the clippings from his bag, kept safe in a glass vial, and tossed them to her. "Maybe you hold onto that? You know, just in case."

"Of course." She glanced around. "Actually, where is Meklavar?"

"Oh, hey, speaking of reckless and dangerous..."

\---

Valayun, Block, and Hiro arrived on the scene as Meklavar and Pike stood ten paces away, sizing each other up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiro demanded.

"This is a duel of honor, Hiro." Pike said, "It has to happen."

"Oh." Hiro immediately stepped back. "Well if that's the case, I apologize for interrupting."

"Hiro?!" Valayun turned to him, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," Hiro shrugged, "but my paladin code requires I respect matters of honor and do nothing to interfere."

Block stepped forward. "No, guys, it's okay! It wasn't love pollen! It just made Val more willing to act on feelings she already had. See? It's fine. Everything's fine now. It's fine."

"You'd say anything to stop this duel, Block." Pike said. "And Val would say anything not to have blood on her hands. Well I'll not hear it. I'll accept no outcome, save what the fortunes deem fit."

"Oh, shoot. He's really serious." Block whispered. "He's breaking out the fancy diction."

"Meklavar, please don't do this!" Valayun tried. "This is ridiculous!"

"I don't want to, Val." Meklavar set her jaw, "But Pike has made a grave insult upon my person that can only be forgiven with blood."

"Oh shoot, she's serious too." Block curled into himself, very worried about both of his friends.

"I've had enough talk." Pike said, knife up, "We duel!"

The two combatants rushed toward each other, despite Valayun's protests. She moved to intercept them, but Hiro's hand at her shoulder stopped her. In but a moment, they'd passed each other and paused.

Both apparently unharmed, Pike turned to try another strike, but stopped when he felt a stinging in his cheek. He touched a hand to it, and saw his fingertips red with blood. Meklavar's axe had grazed his cheek.

"Aw, dip."

Meklavar turned to him, completely unharmed.

Pike's shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry, dude. I don't know what came over me, but accusing you of taking advantage of someone was seriously uncool of me. You would never have done something like that, and I should have known better." He looked away sheepishly, "I think, mostly, it was jealousy talking."

Meklavar studied him with a hard gaze, then that gaze softened and she smiled. "Eh, no hard feelings. I mean, it really hurt that someone close to me would think that, but I get it. We're all in love with Valayun at least a little bit, right?" She offered her hand. "Friends?"

Pike smiled and took her hand. "Friends."

Valayun lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Meklavar's neck. "That was entirely too reckless! You could have been hurt!"

Meklavar blushed. "Heh, sorry Val. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not." She glared slightly at Pike, who fumbled to change the subject.

"So, wait, it's really not love pollen?"

Block put an arm on Pike's back. "No. Apparently it's just a mushroom that makes you less scared to do crazy stuff like fight monsters or confess your love or whatever."

"Wait, really?" Meklavar looked at Valayun who was blushing slightly.

"It also inhibits short-term memory." She said. "I don't remember what all I said or did last night. I imagine I made something of a fool of myself. However, whatever I did is a reflection of my true feelings, if not my true nature. I apologize for any problems that may have caused."

"I don't think there were any problems." Hiro said, "You spent most of the night just hugging Mek. And she's adorable, so that's understandable."

"You don't remember any of it?" Mek's expression was hard to read.

Valayun blushed a little harder. "I have a... vague idea. If we all wanted to pretend none of it happened, I would be able to go along with it."

Meklavar's face screwed up in though. "I don't think that I want to pretend it didn't happen." She took Valayun's hand. "I think I want to acknowledge your feelings and return them. If that's okay with you."

Valayun placed her other hand on Meklavar's cheek. "As long as those feelings are returned, that would be very okay with me."

The two of them leaned closer, closing the distance until their lips met in a kiss.

Pike watched on sadly, but smiled to himself anyway. He was happy for his friends, even if he felt sorry for himself.

The kiss ended and HIro spoke up again. "Alright, team, let's wrap this up. Mek, get your armor on. We've lost a lot of time and we still have an ogre king to slay."

Block took a place beside Meklavar as they walked back to camp. "'I think I want to acknowledge your feelings and return them'?" He teased.

"Shut up." Meklavar elbowed him in the side. "My culture doesn't do big displays of emotion."

"I thought it was a perfectly servicable declaration of romantic intent." Valayun argued.

"Oh yeah, all the ladies swoon for 'servicable'."

"You know, if it were me," Pike said, "I'd have declared my love with an epic poem I'd written over the course of our friendship. One that totally captured every nuance of my feelings for you."

"Yeah? How's that poem coming along?" Meklavar asked.

"You can't rush art, Mek."

The teasing continued for much of the morning, but none of it mattered. Whenever Meklavar caught Valayun's eyes, she saw something there that she had seen before, but that she had a context now she'd never expected. And when sundown came, they spent the night together again, as they would many nights to come.


End file.
